


Smoke means fire, Fire means something's burning.

by JaydenSann278



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenSann278/pseuds/JaydenSann278
Summary: “Even when everything is different, nothing changes.” Quote… some nerd’s name I read in a book once last winter ‘cause Mugman was sick.Example: Inkwell Isle is just as diverse and adventurous as always, just with new regulations regarding laws and ethics set up by Elder Kettle. The residents of Inkwell haven’t changed much at all, what’s changed is the amount of travelers coming through and visiting, the boat is never uncrowded, departing or arriving. The Devil’s casino no longer has the Devil but is still open and doing just as well as before the Devil’s defeat at the hands of the cup brothers.See, things change, people change. Whether it’s for the better or not is subject to opinion.





	1. The Phantom Express Defies Physics

**Author's Note:**

> You are my editors because I don't have one. If I need to be aware of something, please assume no one else is going to tell me and let me know somehow you see fit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~JS

“Even when everything is different, nothing changes.” Quote… some nerd’s name I read in a book once last winter ‘cause Mugman was sick.

Example: Inkwell Isle is just as diverse and adventurous as always, just with new regulations regarding laws and ethics set up by Elder Kettle. The residents of Inkwell haven’t changed much at all, what’s changed is the amount of travelers coming through and visiting, the boat is never uncrowded, departing or arriving. The Devil’s casino no longer has the Devil but is still open and doing just as well as before the Devil’s defeat at the hands of the cup brothers.

See, things change, people change. Whether it’s for the better or not is subject to opinion. If you ask me, I’ll be honest, I… have no idea if this is better or not.

After Mugs and I defeated the Devil he disappeared. Just poof! Gone! Without a word. The citizens of Inkwell are fine by that but Mugs and I find it a bit unsettling. Well, mostly Mugs. I care too but only because it’s my job… Now… I have a job now.

Elder Kettle called all of Inkwell together to talk about how to avoid scuffles with the unsavory like the Devil in the future, I wasn’t paying much attention as to how it got there but the end result was that Mugs and I are supposed to go around town and enforce the rules the town voted on for all citizens to abide by. Since Elder Kettle was organizing it no ridiculous rules made in to the town contract we all signed, like Sally Stageplay’s “suggestion” that made everyone required to be at every single performance she does, thank goodness, but that doesn’t mean that Mugs and I get to do whatever we want anymore. 

“You boys did a fine service to this town, and without any help! It’s only right that you two are the ones enforcing these new rules, you’re the only ones who’ll be fair and just with the power to ensure if need be.” he said. If you ask me, Elder Kettle just wanted us doing something “constructive” if we’re “going to be out on the town everyday.” but hey, it’s not that hard of a job at least. All Mugs and I gotta do is walk around town and look into anything suspicious, other than that we can pretty much do whatever we want to do still… So long as it’s within “Inkwell’s citizen Regulations”.

“So tell me again why we’re going to the casino? I get that we’re supposed to look into anything hinky but the Devil’s gone. That’s not really that weird considering he can travel between here and Hell all willy-nilly.” Mugman and I are currently walking through Inkwell to the casino when we should be heading home, it’s after dark and Elder Kettle doesn’t like it when we’re this far away from home after dark.

With an exasperated sigh, Mugs turns to me, “We’re going to ask King Dice why the Devil disappeared. If anyone knows even a hint, it’s the Devil’s right hand man.”

“Yeah but, that doesn’t make sense, bro. We defeated him, in Hell. He didn’t leave with us and it’s not like anyone can get to Hell without him, so if he didn’t follow us out, that’s not a disappearance. Or our problem.” I respond, ready to go home already. Mugs sighs again, but at least stops walking this time.

“... Can I tell you a secret, Cups?” That’s the dumbest thing Mugs has ever said to me, I’d be insulted if it weren’t for the look on his face.

“Well yeah, I’m your brother, Mugs. I’m supposed to watch your back and cover you when you need it. Even if it’s from Elder Kettle. That’s what brothers do, especially brothers who are also friends. Besides, I owe you one after selling your soul without your permission.”

“Permission wasn’t the problem with that, why are you even--? Nevermind,” he shakes his head a bit in dismissal. “Look, I don’t believe the Devil would just… let how things went down be the end. He’s got to have a plan or something, there’s no way he’d just leave Inkwell like that.”

“Why not? It’s a good business move, no one here is going to gamble with him anymore, he’s gonna have to find different clientele and that doesn’t exist here. He’d have to go someplace else.” I reply with honesty, I’m tired of hearing about “the Devil this” and “the Devil that”, it’s seriously starting to annoy.

“Maybe if he were King Dice! But this is the Devil, he’s different--”

“Of course he’s different from King Dice, King Dice isn’t literally Satan!”

“Nice to hear you speak so highly of me,” I whip my head around, behind Mug and I is King Dice himself, in all his tall and sleek, clean lines’ glory. “However, I think I’d prefer you two to stop loitering on the train tracks, while I personally don’t really care if the two of you get run over by the Phantom Express, it is the only way to get to my workplace, for employee and patron, making that event be bad for business.”

Wow… I didn’t pay attention to a word he just said even though I heard all of them. Is this what it feels like to be in shock? I’ve heard people talk about it before but I’m pretty sure I’ve never actually experienced it until now… Like, just now. Wait someone’s speaking again and I haven’t been paying attention.

“-- so I know there’s something fishy going on, stop lying!” Mugman yells pointing a threatening finger at King Dice.

“Whoa-- Mugs! What are you doing?!” I grab his hand and lower it to point at the ground. “You can’t just threaten to Wallop people like that! What is wrong with you, lately?”

“What’s wrong with me?! He’s a con man, Cuphead! He lies for a living! And he used to work for the Devil, there’s no way we can trust him at his word! The citizens of Inkwell are counting on us to keep the Devil away, I’m not convinced he’s gone for good and I’m not gonna be until I get some proof!” Mugman retched his hand from my grip and turns his attention back on King Dice. Man, I really shouldn’t have taken this whole thing so lightly if Mugs is going to react like this. He’s really angry.

“Fine!! That’s fine, we’ll do a proper investigation! But you can’t go around accusing people of stuff without reason!” I yield to my brother’s will… Loudly. Okay, probably wasn’t the best idea to start yelling too, I can tell already by the look on Mugs face that I’m in for it now. He may have snapped out of the high of gambling before me when I gambled our souls to the Devil, but he is still my brother and partner in crime.

“If I may interject, gentlemen,” Huh?... King Dice?... Is intervening…?... Why? “You’re still standing on the train tracks and we no longer have the time to leisurely stand here.” Looking down I realize how close to the casino we are and then hear the horn of the Phantom Express. Looking to the tunnel I spy the train hurtling towards us without a care. Looking back to Mugs I realize how much we look alike for a brief second while I stare at the expression I must e making this exact moment on my brothers face. And looking back to the train for a final moment I decide to get my but in gear already and jump off the tracks, I may be a good shot but I don’t think I’d win this fight even with Mugs’ back up.

I land unbalanced on the wrong side of the tracks, stumbling and then finally succumbing to my fate of falling on my butt gracefully I stare dumbfounded as the train thunders past with Mugs on the other side with King Dice and the rest of Inkwell. 

‘Wow, that was really lame of me…’ I kindly think as I stand and dust myself off, peeking between the passing cars I get a few well timed gaps showing Mugs and Dice having a conversation. At first I was worried but, upon closer examination I see that this one is far more civilized than the one we were having moments ago. I’m just drawing in breath to shout of the train’s cacophony when the Phantom Express comes to an abrupt stop, hey, no one ever said it was a smooth ride on that thing. Seeing the steam release from the wheels I hurry to my brother’s side.

“Golly, are you guys alright?!”

“Yes, brother. Everything’s just fine. Come on, let’s go home before the sun gets too low and Elder Kettle comes looking for us.” Mugs says as chipper as ever. Whoa, whiplash much? Seriously-- though, I suppose I shouldn’t question it in public again. Don’t wanna start another fight, that’s home talk.

“... Uh, ‘Lright. Let’s go then.” I move to let Mugman lead the way back home and we both start walking. “Oh-- Bye, Mister King Dice!”

“So long boys, I’ll see you around.” he says with a wave before walking across the tracks and between the train cars as though it were merely an insignificant puddle blocking his path. How does he look so… effortless all the time?

“... So, when we get back we’re talking about all that, right?” I clarify real quick like a bunny. Mugman hesitates.

“... Yeah, we’ll talk about it. And this time, maybe you’ll properly listen instead of hal-listen like you do with Elder Kettle.”

“Hey, I listen! I just don’t always retain the information shared with me!” I defend.

“Pfft-- Yeah right, bro. You just forget to pay attention when others speak.”

“Wha-- I do not! I just filter out relevant events regularly! If it’s worth remembering, I never forget it! Besides, this is also how I’m such a great secret keeper, I forget secrets shared with me after a set amount of time.”

“Yeap, every five seconds you filter.”

“Hey now, brother dear.”

“Hahahahahahaha!”


	2. Bed time was thirty minutes ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, you are my editors. If you wish to tell me something, make sure you give me the opportunity to listen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~JS

“ Goodnight, boys!”

“Night, Elder Kettle!” Mugs and I shout in unison. Having changed into our night clothes and brushed our teeth, Mugs and I were about ready to crawl into bed when Mugs startled me.

“I’m sorry!” he cried quickly, closing his arms around me in a hug, but what on earth for? “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that earlier! And in front of someone no less!” Oh, that’s what this outburst is about.

“Hey, no worries, brother. It’s all good, so long as you fess up already about why you’re obsessed with the Devil.” I pat his shoulders comfortingly, hoping to relief some of the anxiety he no doubt has been bottling up all evening. Mugs has always been a bit more sensitive than me if just as adventurous, he hides it rather well all things considered, not that I fully understand why.

“I will! I will!” Mugs continued to hold onto me even as he backed up to look me in the eyes when he spoke next. “But you gotta believe me when I tell you why I’m having a problem with this. I swear I won’t hold anything back.”

“Okay, Mugs. I believe you,” Placating isn’t my strong suite, Mugs is better at just about everything than I am, but if there’s anyone I’m willing to try calming down when they’re this upset it’s my brother who’ll come to me of all people every time he’s upset like this. “Here, let’s sit on the bed, we can take as long as we need to clear this up without one of us awkwardly sitting down when we get tired.”

He laughed. Good, I like it when Mugsy laughs, means I’m still doing something right by my brother.

We sit on my bed, careful not to spill on the blanket and just be still for a bit. No words were exchanged for I knew how important patience in times like these with Mugs is, doesn’t mean I don’t stare at him in impatience though while he figures out where to start this long awaited conversation.

“... Okay, remember when we were in the casino on that winning streak? And how we got all that treasure and money?” I nod to let him continue already, I remember the day well I don’t need a recap. “Do you--... Do you remember feeling kinda strange? Almost… lethargic? Or sleepy or something-- anything-- like that?”

Mugs is looking at me apprehensively, I don’t like it when my brother is scared of me in any way. Yet I do understand why, for once. The sleepy, dreamlike feeling he was describing is familiar. Under the rush of-- of almost danger that came from gambling and the high of being a winner that just kept on winning, I did feel a little… silly, for lack of a better vocabulary. I don’t really know what “lethargic” means but if it’s the proper word to describe that… sensation from that day, then yes, I know what he’s starting to get at.

“... Ah-- Yeah, I--... I know what you’re trying to get at, I--... felt it too.” I admitted, rather sheepishly, though I’ll deny it if questioned. It’s only because I’m with Mugs that I can show that.

“You did? Why didn’t you speak up about it?” Mugs asked, almost sounding hurt. I don’t like hurting Mugsy so hopefully I’m wrong about the hurt tone under his words. Staring down at my knees hanging over the side of the bed I thought I should share in the fessing up about the events we haven’t talked about yet.

“Yeah, I--... I didn’t wanna say anything because I thought I was just paranoid or something, it sounded silly so I kept it to myself. Not that I really realized or focused on it while it was all happening. I mean, I was just so focused on freeing our souls and not dying trying I guess I kinda dismissed it for a while too, and now I’m rambling excuses and feeling embarrassed for some reason I can’t discern at this time--”

“Cup, I’m so happy you’re not lying about this to make me feel better!!” Mugsy decided to start hugging me again so I reciprocated, thankful for the small mercy he has just shown my pride. Even if he did throw in that dig at past annitics I’ve tried to use to get… something from Mugs.

“This means I’m not crazy! Oh thank goodness!” he exclaimed pulling back and rubbing his face a bit with his hands. “ ‘Cause, see, I wasn’t sure if you felt anything like that since you didn’t really show it! So I thought I was just being looney or some other! But since you felt it too, that means I’m not insane and I can tell you my hypothesis!”

“Hypothesis? What, you think we were drug--drugged or something?!” I exclaim in shortly building horror.

“No, we didn’t eat or drink anything at the casino! That leaves only one possibility, magic!” What? “We were under some sort’a spell!” Mugs has gotta be yanking my chain now.

“Magic?” I deadpan.

“Yes! Think about it! Magic is how we use our-- our handguns! And--And how the other debtors fought us! So if anyone knows any magic capable of putting someone in a state of “under the influence” without ingesting anything it’s the Devil! And I know that you’re not dumb enough to gamble our souls just like that without-- without some sort of change in your judgement.” Mugman exclaimed excitedly.

… He… may be right about this. We didn’t eat or drink anything at the casino but both felt a little funny, funny in a way that may have lead to impaired judgement at some point in our journey. Yet, on the other hand, I’ve done some pretty stupid stuff in my day. Mugman’s faith in me or not, I’m extremely dumb on the best of days. I’ve grabbed freshly baked cookies right off the tray before, and that was last week. I don’t know if I can say that the weird feeling lead me to the biggest screw up of my life yet…

“... If that is true, Mug, then why did you snap out it before I lost our souls? You said you felt it too, so why didn’t you stay under the spell or whatever?” I asked and managed to stump Mugman, the smarter cup brother. He honest to goodness looks like that thought never occurred to him in the past three weeks since this all happened.

“I--... have no idea.” he states, finally, after a beat of consideration. “But that’s another reason to find the Devil! If we find him we can ask!”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” I say quickly, before Mugsy can get too carried away with this. “Last time we saw the Devil, he was pretty pissed at us. I don’t think he’ll want to talk to us, at least not civilly.”

“Okay, yes, that is a possibility. But if we don’t at least try, how are we supposed to just live with this knowledge? Knowing something was up that day but never getting to the bottom of it can’t be our destiny. We always find our way out of the trouble we get ourselves in, and I feel like we haven’t fully dug ourselves out of the disappointment pit we’ve found ourselves in.” He’s referring to Elder Kettle. We both know that this is the worst thing we’ve ever done and that Elder Kettle is highly disappointed in us. It’s why he has us doing this “community service, protecting Inkwell from travelers and locals alike” job thing. And Mugs cares way more about Elder Kettle’s approval than I do.

I look at the large nightstand Mugs and I put our heads on to sleep, distracted by all these thoughts swirling around, before looking back at my brother. He’s guarding his thoughts from me using a poker face he’s been practicing for most of his life, it upsets me that he’s started using it on me since my deal with the Devil.

“... Alright, we’ll look for the Devil--”

“YYYEEEEEESSSSS!!!!”

“BUT ONLY--!!... Only if you promise to let it go if we can’t find him.”

“Okay!!”

“Boys! Go to bed!”

“Sorry, Elder Kettle!” we shout together. Mugs jumps down from my bed to go to his, I start crawling to the head of the bed when I remember.

“By the way, what were you talking about with Mister King Dice?”

“Hmm?” he pauses, having already sat on his bed and removed his head. Mugs looks a little silly looking at me in honest confusion while holding his head in his lap, haha.

“Earlier, at the railroad tracks. We ended up on opposite sides of the tracks while the Phantom Express pulled into the station nearby, you two were having a better conversation than the one before.” I clarified pulling off my own head and setting it on the bedside table carefully.

“... Oh! He offered to met up with us tomorrow to talk about the Devil. Said to meet him at the docks.” Mugs replied as his own head was placed next to mine. Looking at him from the side of my eye I could see that he thought I couldn’t see his expression so he felt no need to poker face me. Mugs is a terrible liar when he’s not putting up a front, I can tell that Mugs was planning to ditch me tomorrow to meet up with King Dice if I didn’t react well to his theory about the Devil and magic. I’m not hurt.

“That’s great, we gotta stop by Captain Brineybeard’s boat anyway.”

“We do?”

“Yeah, we gotta pick up that package for Elder Kettle, remember?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot.”

“Hehe, I noticed.”

“Hey--”

 

“Hey is for horses! Go to sleep!”


	3. Danger at the Dock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, normally I edit and proofread at least once before posting but I figured anyone following this has waited long enough.
> 
> Editing is most important for this chapter, now if there's something that needs to be fixed, I need to know.
> 
> ~JS

“So… what is it?” The package we picked up from Captain Brineybeard is huge. It’s taller than if Mugs was standing on my shoulders! Not to mention long! This thing takes up half the dog-gon dock!

“... I don’t have any speculations for once.” Mugman replies dumbfoundedly. I gasp in mock horror.

“Mugman, the smart Cup Brother, doesn’t even have a guess?!?!” Okay, if I wasn’t trying to be obvious I’d be disappointed in myself. Did I pick up nothing from fighting Sally Stageplay?

“Oh can it you ol’ coot!” Mugs slugs me in the arm, briefly, I wonder why everyone assumes Mugsy can’t pack a punch. He could Whallop me real good if he wanted.

“‘Lright but for real though! How are we going to get this back home for Elder Kettle?” he asked gesturing. I look at the crate and try not to focus on being reminded yet again why Mugs is the smart one. Captain Brineybeard’s real busy lately, that’s the whole reason he didn’t take this to the dock next to our house in the woods like he usually does for us. And narry is there anything nearby we could use to give this box some mobility. I’d suggest rolling it, tipping it on end repeatedly across Inkwell, but it says “FRAGILE” and “This End Up”.

“... mmmMaybe it’s light?” I spit out just to answer, if there was anything I’ve learned from Mugman it’s that it’s better to answer and be wrong than to not answer at all.

“... Well go on then.” What? I look to Mugs in confusion. He looks back expectantly. I swear he is the only person that expects much from, and as much as I like having someone believe in me like that this also means I regularly disappoint him. More so than Elder Kettle.

“If it’s lightweight like you hope then it’ll move if you push it a little.” Oh. Yeah, okay he has a point. I turn my gaze back to the box and step forward. Placing my hands on the box I brace my footing and heave.

Nothing happens.

The wood of the crate doesn’t even groan from being placed under pressure! I push harder and still nothing budges. I start pushing as hard as I can just to push my feet out from underneath me.

“Woah!” I’ve taken a few nosedives in my life, but this one was the most pathetic yet. My chin slammed into the dock, the liquid in my head sloshed and spilled, Mugs is even laughing at me.

“Hahahahahahaha! Okay, okay, so it’s not lightweight like we had hoped. Hehehehe.” I growl a bit in embarrassment, I’m supposed to be the strong Cup Brother and I can’t even move a crate! Pathetic.

Standing, I dust myself off briefly, not really caring about the dirt on my front, just the action that I bounce back quickly when I’m knocked down.

“Sounds like you two could use a hand then!” a chipper voice chimes from the other side of the box. Poking my head around on one side and and Mugs on the other we spy--

“Cala Maria!” we exclaim in unison. Running around the box to the edge of the dock, catching ourselves just in time to avoid slipping off the slick wood.

“Hey boys, what are you two troublemakers up to today?” The dock quaked as she leaned against it, towering over us still as she got as close as she could so that we wouldn’t lose our voices trying to have a conversation.

“We’re on an errand for Elder Kettle!” Mugman told her with glee.

“I can see that, looks like a big task too. Care to let a friend lend a hand?” she asked showing us that her hand was easily bigger than the box. Many wonder how much strength she has given her size but Mugs and I know first hand it’s more than they could ever anticipate.

“Boy golly! That’d be swell!” I piped, happy to just to see my friend and happier still that the monumentis task before me no longer seems monumentis.

“Well, then hop on already!” she winked flicking her fingers to imply that she was waiting on us. I hopped on without hesitation and nearly slid right off again but managed to catch myself.

“Haha! Watch yourself Mugs! It’s a little slippery!” Righting myself I decided to hold Cala’s finger for balance and when I looked up to tell Mug to do the same he was still on the dock.

“Mugs? You comin’?” he looked conflicted for a moment before looking at Cala instead.

“Nah, you cats go on ahead! I just remembered something else I gotta do here before I leave!”

“Mugman I do believe you are fishing for an excuse! But as much as my feelings are hurt I will let you do as you see fit since it’s this one I best be keeping an eye on.” she winked again.

“Hey!” I protested, Cala just laughed in response.

“I’ll be right back then Mystery Mugman! And when I am I expect an apology!” she tossed over her shoulder and grabbing the box, then we were off. What was that about? Everything about it was strange, Mugs for being rude and declining Miss Cala’s services and Miss Cala for allowing it!

“Now I’m happy you’re not letting him get away with being rude to you Miss Cala, but why did you accept his dismissal so easily? I know you and you prefer to put up more of a fight then that.” I reasoned, Miss Cala’s a friend I can tease a bit and I always figured it best to be up front with her since that’s how she is with everyone.

“Good question, but I thought you’d be the one to know why he’d linger at the dock like that and tell me when we were out of earshot.” Me? Why would I know what goes through his head? Just because we spend a lot of time together doesn’t mean I can comprehend all the stuff Mugs does, heck he refolds his socks every morning before we leave the house! That’s something he does daily I don’t understand so where--

“Oooooohhhhh-- He must’ve been talking about that meeting with Mister King Dice!” Duh, Cuphead. Get it together, you moron.

“Now what business does sweet Mugsy have with that con artist?” ...What?... Uh-oh...

“Pffheheh... Did I say that out loud?” I asked suddenly aware of how incredibly dumb I must be if I did do just that.

“You did, so spill. What’s going down with the king?” Well, crud. Mugs isn’t gonna be happy about this, he’s already embarrassed that our scurfuffle from yesterday has made its rounds in Inkwell. Man, what am I gonna do? I can’t just leave Miss Cala hanging now but if I tell her Mugs will punch me in my mug! Ooohhh, I’ve really gone and done it now. I should’ve been more aware of my thoughts. It’s too late now anyway. At least it was with a friend...

“... Don’t tell Mugs I told you.” I practically whisper looking at her as though I was suddenly terrified she’d take back her friendship for asking. However, as pathetic a display as that was, I wasn’t expecting her to stop in her tracks and look at me with a gentleness I’ve never seen from her before. In fact, she seemed surprised almost.

“Cuppy, I’m friends with both of you individually. If there’s something you don’t want me to tell him, I won’t.” The water sloshed below peacefully in the silence that stretched. I don’t even know what I’m so scared of so why am I hesitating after I’ve already told her I’d tell her? Okay, deep breaths. That’s what Mug always does so I should start doing it too.

“... Mugs wants to know where the Devil is.”

“What? No-- Why? What good does getting involved with him again do?” Oh boy, if only she knew how much I’ve been asking myself that.

“He thinks he’s up to something, and if anyone knows if that’s true or not it’ll be Mister King Dice.” I explain.

“Well, that may be true, and definitely a possibility with that lot, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to go down this rabbit hole. I realize Elder Kettle’s asked you two to do some much needed grunt work for the townsfolk but he didn’t ask you guys to personally put an end to the Devil.” she reasoned back, she’s reacting the way I did prior to Mugs’ theory about magic.

“We know we just--”

“He did it to give you guys something to be responsible for so that you’d think twice next time.” --What? “I mean, he’s awfully proud of you two for cleaning up your own mess and then some, which you sure didn’t have to do, but he raised you boys better than to--”

“Whoa--Whoa--Whoa-- Time out!... Elder Kettle said that?” It’s awkward now. It’s awkward and she’s not saying anything. It’s awkward and I can’t believe Elder Kettle would say that to anyone, I mean, he always has Me and Mug’s backs even when we don’t have each others so how could he? No, it’s a lie, it has to be.

“Cup, I’m sorry. I--”

“No! Don’t--... Just don’t…” It’s not a lie. Elder Kettle really said something that horrible to someone-- to everyone for all I know. This sucks, it’s one thing to say that about me, I am the screw up cup, but Mugman? Was he not listening when we told him Mugsy tried to stop me from selling our souls? Whatever, at least Mugs doesn’t know this yet-- or, at least, I don’t think he does. I know Mug has kept things others have said about me from me before but I don’t think he knows this. Otherwise he’d be more messed up about it.

“I didn’t mean to upset you…” Miss Cala said softly, getting underway again.

“No-- I know you didn’t. I’m not upset with you.” I’m surprised I’m not more angry than I am about this, I feel betrayed but not angry? Yeesh, who am I and what have I done with Cuphead?

“I thought it was safe to talk about this what with you two acting more like yourselves instead of each other.” she mumbled, I almost didn’t catch it, if not for how much her voice carries more than the average person.

“What-- Acting like ourselves? Miss Cala, what are getting on about?”

“Nothing! Nothing… You and Mugsy have just been weird as of late. Acting like each other as though the other is what you should be, it ain’t right... I’ve been worried about you guys… Thought you just needed space after the fight with the Devil… It’s why I’m not thrilled to hear you two are going after him.” She’s pouting, I’ve made her sad. Crud-- Mugs is much better at cheering up others than I am, what am I supposed to do? I feel bad for making her sad! I wish Mugs was here…

“... We’re not chasing him, you know. We just want to know where he is so we know he’s not here… It’s not like we’re gonna follow him if we find out.” I murmur back, hoping that makes her feel even a wee bit better even if it’s a lie. Fingers crossed she believes it!...

“... Okay,” Yes!!!! “But I wanna know what you guys find out. Don’t leave me out now that I know, I care about you two chuckleheads and I owe you for burning my soul contract. Let me help get you guys out of a jam next time you’re in one, okay?” I can’t believe I lied to Miss Cala, it feels… dirty to do so, but I made her feel better so for now I guess it’s okay. I smile at her and say

“You got a deal if you tell me how good of an impression I do of Mugman!” 

Hey, at least she still thinks I’m funny. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Watching Cuphead and Miss Cala leave was strange, sure Cuphead and I do a lot of stuff together but I never realized how much we are tied at the hip until I saw the back of Cup’s head. How long has that hairline fracture been in his handle? Was it always there and I just never noticed? Or did he do that fighting the Devil? It’s suddenly so hard to remember a detail like that…

“So Cuphead’s blowing us off today to play hooky with Cala, huh?” Eep! Good Golly Gosh!! Talk about whiplash! It took everything I had just now not to jump off the dock in fright! But it’s okay, it’s just Mister King Dice, I was expecting him… But not for another fifteen minutes?

“Awfully mean of him to do such a thing.” he smiled slimily, yeeuch! And mean? Cuphead? Hardly. I’ve never much liked Mister King Dice, even after his “reform” from his defeat. Rubs me the wrong way, always got this conniving look on his face, I don’t know. Maybe he just unsettles me, even more so now than ever before.

“Uh-- No? I told him to go.” I defended, Cup always defends me and me him but accusing him of being mean? Like I’m gonna let him get away with that. “Cuphead may not be the most sensitive guy in the world but he’s not mean.”

“Really? Then I guess that makes you rather foolish by default.” What?

“How so?” I asked testily. Cups’ never afraid to show his distaste toward another, I theorize that it helps him intimidate so I figure it’s best to stop trying to hide mine from Mister King Dice, especially since I fail at hiding it anyway. He just… knows all my buttons...

“Why, if I remember correctly, you two aren’t very trustworthy of me. And leaving your partner in crime alone with someone you don’t trust? Tsk-- Sounds like a bad play to me.” Eeeeeleek! Everything that comes out of his mouth sounds like, ten worse than it would if it was said by anyone else. He has a point though, being alone with him isn’t where I wanted to be, not after getting Cups on this investigation with me. I remember our fight with him well, it was more difficult than the Devil, but he doesn’t need to know that. Quick, I have to respond! But how? Think! He’s Mister King Dice, the Devil’s right hand man and… Gamest in the land! Of course, he likes games! So just think of this as a game, what’s the best counter?

“Well-- You’re the one who showed up early!” That sucked, and he knows it too, he’s laughing! Arugh! I hate this, I can’t get things to go my way ever! Oh, if only Cuphead were here, I wouldn’t be so nervous and making a fool of myself!

“Just-- Tell me what you wanted to talk about that you didn’t have time for yesterday!” I huffed, impatient to get back to my brother and, by extension, safety.

“Alright alright,” he placated. “You said that you wanted to know where the devil is, correct?”

“Yes.” He was being rhetorical but I answered anyway, that was probably a mistake. One I may come to regret far into the future, Mister King Dice is a patient man, and a patient man is a dangerous man.

“Well, I don’t know where he is, and no, he does not have anything to do with the casino even though we kept the name. No point in changing it if everyone is looking for the “The Devil’s Casino”, all our patrons would pass right by us if we changed it. Be bad for business.” So he knew I was going to ask about the casino?! No-- Wait, he’s smart too, don’t lose your poker face Mugs! Cuphead isn’t here to cover for you! Don’t show weakness, keep pressing, he’s talking so I must be doing something right!

“But his office is still vacant.” Huh-- I didn’t even say anything yet… “Haven’t touched it since he left, haven’t had the time to clear it out. The rest of ‘em are all too scared to go in there, since they were never allowed in there to begin with. You and your brother can come check it out.”

I am in complete shock, I don’t even know what to say to this! This is amazing! I thought the Devil’s office got destroyed during our fight with him!

“Of course, you’ll have to do it under rise.” No! I was so close! I knew there’d be a catch! “It’d be bad for business if you were poking around in there willy nilly in front of my customers, so here’s the conditions,” Conditions?... I can work with that… Maybe… Depends on the conditions.

“You can only look around in there when I’m at the casino, so you gotta wait till I’ve opened for the evening.” NOOOOO!!!! Our Curfew!!!! “And clean it up while you’re in there.”

“WHY?!?” That… was really loud… oh my gosh, I can’t believe I lost my cool like that again. Ugh-- What is it about Mister King Dice that makes me so upset?!?! Luckily he doesn’t seem to be offended or off put, just like last time. He handles being threatened and yelled at so well! It’s frustrating… Even more so when he just grins like that…

“So I can tell everyone I’m borrowing your services like the rest of Inkwell.”


End file.
